Jane Smith
Jane Smith was the girlfriend of a boy named James Anderson at the Saturnian Space Academy. Milhouse Van Houseman had a crush on her & was later beaten for it. She was later killed in the Saturnian Space Academy Massacre in the Great Space War as a cheerleading coach. Biography Early Years Saturnian education At some point in Bart Sampson & Milhouse Van Houseman's lives, they attended the Saturnian Space Academy. Jane Smith also attended in the same year & became a cheerleader & began dating the lead quarterback for the Academy football team, James Anderson. However, her appearance led to the attraction of Milhouse Van Houseman, who she secretly began to like. Feeling that she was losing interest in him, Anderson & his friend, Darrel Shane, engaged in series of beatings on Milhouse & brawls against Bart Sampson, who jumped in to save Milhouse from molestation. Anderson, seeing that beating up Milhouse was not working on keeping Smith with him, then snuck into the girl's locker room after Smith was done swim practice & attempted to rape her. Laxative detoxification Out of revenge for Anderson & Shane, Milhouse prepared a cake for the Championship game, which was to celebrate their victory & Milhouse snuck in a tube of Dr. Prune's Chocolate flavored laxative as a prank. Smith had some of the cake at halftime, even though the prank was never meant to affect her. Later life Death In 500 B.C., Saturn, Jupiter, Mars, Neptune & Pluto all declared war on Uranus, Mercury & Venus on Ring 9, 1. However, days afterwards, Uranian terrorists attacked the Saturnian Space Academy & slaughtered the students, though few managed to escape shot or miraculously uninjured. Smith was kidnapped by a soldier & was raped before he shot her to death. Relationships James Anderson Smith became attracted to the quarterback, James Anderson, on the football team after becoming a cheerleader. Sometime during their relationship, Smith began to have a closeted relationship with Milhouse Van Houseman. One day, when Anderson was supposed to be absent during a football practice, Anderson witnessed Smith & Milhouse share a long, passionate kiss in the stands. Anderson attacked Milhouse with his friend, Darrel Shane, & this led to the two getting into brawls with Bart Sampson, who stood up for Milhouse. When Smith discovered what Anderson was doing to Milhouse, she broke up with him. However, Anderson snuck into the girl's locker room after Smith's swim practice & cornered her. He then forced her to strip off her underwear & wrestled her onto a bench to have sex & she was raped by anal & vaginal intercourse. Milhouse Van Houseman At some point during education, Smith met Milhouse Van Houseman. Feeling sorry for the poor kid, who always got beaten by other kids, Smith began to comfort Milhouse, which ranged from her presence alone to a kiss on the cheek. The comfort of her presence gradually turned in a secret relationship. Smith & Milhouse then began to meet in secret to make out. One day, Jane Smith & Milhouse were at a football practice when James Anderson was thought to have been out that day & he witnessed the two share a long, passionate kiss in the stands. This caused Anderson to go after Milhouse for flirting with his girlfriend. Category:Great Space War